To break a man's will
by The lunatic crazy
Summary: "Please... just let them out of this..." Whispered the battered young captain. The look that gives that damn flamingo was enough to send shivers through all the present in the room. Warning! non consensual sex.


Ok this is my fist fic ever! This idea was buzzed in my head for a while... why Doflamingo didn't use 'Parasite ' against the mugiwaras?

-Warning- Sorry this fic contains angst, violence, yaoi and abuse (rape) yes I'm a evil peson ;-;

Surely you'll find grammar mistake, but well... here the story

* * *

 **Ch1. To break a man's will**

"Please... just let them out of this..." Whispered the battered young captain.

The look that gives that damn flamingo was enough to send shivers through all the present in the room.

"Mehehe finally I see that you learned with who you are involved with...Mugiwara" say Doflamingo while keep the tight strings around his companions.

"What the hell damn bastard... you can't get away with it... like this" Growled a really angry... and tied Zoro. "Oh really? I think otherwise, actually you all gave me a lot of trouble..." At this the transparent strings tighten around the swordsman "AAAaahhhhh" Blood dripped from his mouth...

"eheheheh what a music for my ears, and to think that I was almost to be defeated by a bunch of brats!" He spat, without release the hold...

"Aahhrggggh..."

"STOP NOW! MINGO!"

Luffy for the very first time, since all his friends were took in the new location of the ruined royal palace, got up from the wall where he was chained with kairoseki.

He had failed... the gear fourth expired, and the damned pink demon was able to capture him and some of his nakama. The ex-royals members, including Kyros, were shackled in the other side of the room, on the originals 'poker throne'.

"You know... Mugiwara...? there's a lot of ways to break a man's will"

Doflamingo begin to approach at the young captain, with his disgusting habit of licking his lips.

At the beginning the 'birdman' wanted to give a lessons at that brat of Law... then hours after hours the interest for the infamous Monkey D. Luffy increased more and more; this little man was able to sabotage his affairs, defeat his comrades and beat the crap out him... really, he was almost admired... attracted by the young boy.

"It's time to you to comprehend how useless you are and that you'll never be able to save this country" At that Doflamingo catch the black hair of Luffy and shoved the boy in directions of the pleading eyes of Viola and Rebecca.

Zoro began to squirming between his restrictions with no results, on the other hand Law wasn't in a better situation, as all the devil fruits users he was immobilised by the seastone.

"Leave my captain alo"- "Zoro! shut up!..." Luffy give at his first mate a firm look, he doesn't want that Mingo catch the opportunity to hurt again is friend; he has only to hope that the others will be here soon, in fact usopp, the little dwarves and Robin were able to run away. He doesn't really know where is Sabo or if he managed to defeat Burgess...

"Meheh, stay calm swordsman, I made a deal with your captain before you came here, isn't it?" Says the man while lifts Luffy at the level of his face cheek to cheek, wearing his most irritant grin "Now I could even use him as a my little marionette... nah?"

That's true, Luffy was at is limit, even without the kairoseki cuffs his body refuse to move properly, he had to do something to protect his nakama, and deal with Doffy for a while was better than see his friends suffer; he has only to hope that the others will appear soon...Chain off and then he could kick Doflamingo's ass!

But was at this moment that he look the face of the flamingo and saw a strange glance...An expressions he never saw before on his opponent factures, maybe this wasn't a good idea, not at all.

"As I say before... there are many ways to break a insignificant boy's will... Mehehehe" A finger moves.

The last thing that Luffy could feel was a strange pain, a shiver pass through his body, from head to toe... then, his body wasn't his anymore...


End file.
